Reunited
by foxyvulpixie
Summary: Hao didn't always hate humans when he was little his friend made it so that he almost was friends with them. But when a blizzard pulls them apart what will it be like when they reunite 7 years later. HaoxOC hints of RenxOC HoroxOC Rating just in case.
1. Thinking of the Past

Foxyvulpixie:Wow, I got lots of story ideas. Don't expect updates from me all that much anymore, because only a few people are reviewing. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING...if I did Pilica would die a slow and painful death.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Asakura household. Yoh was training, Ren was training, Horo was complaining about his training, Anna was telling Manta what to do, Tammy was cleaning the house along with Manta, Ryu was making the food, Jun went shopping, Lyserg went back to London for a while, Chocolove went to a joke club, and Hao Asakura was on the roof thinking about a memory that kept on bothering him for a while.

_Flashback_

"_Hao, I don't understand you can withstand the cold!" said a young girl with long brown hair to her hips with chocolate brown eyes talking to her older male friend._

"_Arisha, please stop complaining, I explained to you since I'm a fire shaman I can withstand the cold, because of my spirits" said a slightly older boy with almost the same features as the girl except with shorter hair._

"_Oh, right sorry I forgot." said Arisha who was now freezing and walking more slowly through the snow. _

"_Quite alright." said Hao. _

_He and Arisha were walking through the mountain to once again reach the desert on the other side. He and Arisha knew each other since the horrible hurricane 3 years ago when they were 4. Arisha was an orphan who never got sent to the orphanage. She lived on the streets when one day a hurricane hit her town. That was the day she met Hao Asakura. He taught her a new shaman who only knew Spirit Unity to use attacks, perform Giant Oversoul, and more in mere weeks. He was surprised by her mana level. It was quite high especially for a new shaman, ever since they traveled learning more and trying to find new teammates. So far they had no luck but with Arisha's no quitting allowed attitude they kept on searching. _

_Little do they know that today was the day they would finally be separated. A huge hurricane much like the one they met in was coming their way. The wind suddenly picked up and Arisha couldn't move forwards anymore. _

_Hao stopped and looked at his shivering friend and said "Arisha, is something wrong?" _

"_The wind is too strong for me. I can't move forward anymore." she replied with a frown on her face. _

"_Alright, do you see anywhere we can stop?" replied Hao. Arisha could no longer feel enough strength to speak and shook her headed meaning no. Hao sighed and walked towards her and the winds got even harsher and whipped against the young girl age of only 7's delicate skin. Hao held her and they both walked behind a tree to shelter them. _

"_It's going to be alright, Arisha. Don't worry." Hao tried to comfort the girl who was now shivering fiercely. The wind got even stronger as Arisha snuggled even closer to Hao trying to get warm again. The tree began shaking ferociously also. As the wind picked up even more Hao's grip on Arisha loosened a bit unwillingly._

_Hao then spotted a cave nearby and said to Arisha "Arisha, do you think you can make it to the cave over there?" he said pointing to the cave._

_Arisha looked over and gave a slow nod._

"_Okay, hang on to me tight." Hao said as he started making his way to the cave. The winds and the girl as light as she may be made it a difficult trip there. _

_Their grip on each other loosened until one point "Hao!" screamed Arisha since all she held on to now was one of Hao's gloves._

_Hao kept on trying to make his way to the cave until they couldn't hold onto each other anymore. The winds made Arisha go back down the steep mountain. _

"_Arisha!" called Hao called out._

_No response. 'Dang it!' thought Hao. Hao was about to follow her down but decided against it. He would search after the blizzard died down. _

_He got on the Spirit of Fire which he couldn't summon earlier because if he did he would have to let go of Arisha. (Right now Hao only knows how to command SoF) _

_He checked the whole mountain again multiple times but couldn't find her anywhere. 'Arisha………' Hao thought as he decided to keep going ahead. He promised Arisha that no matter what even if she left he would keep on going…never would he stop. _

_End Flashback_

Hao sighed. He promised her he would be shaman king, but instead his little brother beat him…Arisha sure would be angry at him if she ever found out.

He still felt bad for leaving her there in the mountain. He wasn't even sure if she was alive anymore… He smacked himself mentally for even thinking that.

Of course she had to be alive…

Right?

No…no of course she was alive! Some blizzard wouldn't be able to stop Hao's apprentice…

But what if she was dead.

If Hao found out she was dead then he didn't know what he'd do. It would be his entire fault if she died. He felt his heart pang at the idea of her motionless body on the snow. No, she had to be alive.

He couldn't find her anywhere so somebody must've found her. Before she left he didn't find that humans were that revolting but after she was gone he started hating them more and more remembering his past lives of how he hated humans so. Eventually he came back to his old idea of making his shaman only world. How she would be disappointed if she saw him killing all the people he had killed.

Hao adjusted his place in the tree so he was looking up. He thought about how many times they had gone into town and met the humans. He laughed at the memory of them going to a lake and then he pushed her in and then for revenge she pulled him in too. The actual idea of her dying would just make him full of grief.

"HAO IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK DINNER!" called Midnight, Ren's girlfriend for about a month now.

He sighed jumped out of the tree and followed the attractive Chinese girl in the household.

He would think about his past more later.

* * *

Foxyvulpixie: Arisha will appear in the next chapter...I'll add her profile to my page soon. I'll update when I feel like it. 


	2. Her Side of the Story

Foxyvulpixie:Okay many people wanted me to post another chapter so here! This story tied the number of reviews as my YohxAnna story. Okay Arisha is in this chapter I got here profile done but not her spirit. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING you should know what happens to Pilica by now.

While Hao thought of his friend and thought she was dead he had no idea she thought the same of him.

'I can't believe he's gone' thought a girl around the age of 14. She was quite beautiful her long brown hair grew longer since when she was a child. She was thinking of a friend that got separated from her about 7 years ago and she just found out that he lost the shaman tournament and people say that he died trying. They had been great friends, he found her since she was an orphan on the streets since her mother and father died in a fire while her brother went out. She barely got away from the fire but when she and the boy, name Hao, got close enough he told her he was the one who murdered her parents. She then ran away from him after that. They met up once again when he saved her from a hurricane hitting all of London.

They then decided to travel together and try to get new people that will help him become Shaman King. But before they were even able to get anyone to follow them in their quest they got separated and she was found by a kind woman and her husband that owned a ranch nearby. She then lived with them until she became 11 and decided to set out on her own to find Hao and her long lost brother.

On her journey she met some nice girls that were shaman like her. She did not want to participate in the tournament so they went on their way but not before exchanging cell phone numbers. Now they frequently call each other just to see what's up.

The girl sighed as all the memories came flooding back to her. She was sitting on a rock in front of a giant lake thinking all about what has happened to her.

Recently she met up with a friend of hers his name was Nichrome. He was sent by his master to destroy the village she was staying and being somewhat kind let her flee. Now that the shaman tournament ended they were very close.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her Welcome to My Life by simple plan ring tone and a vibrating coming from her pocket.

She took out her cell and saw that it was her friend Midnight. "Hey Midnight, what's up?"

"Hey Arisha, heard you were around town so why don't you stop by the Asakura place where my friends and I hang out?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"I'm sure you've seen the lake here so go back the road from there go right go down about 4 blocks and make a right at the park and you should eventually see an old abandon inn and there should be shouting coming from the inside."(A/N: I'm just making it up so yeah)

"Cool, expect me there in oh, say 10 or 15 minutes."

"Alright, see you Arisha."

Arisha put away her cell phone and called "Shanni! Come on girl we're leaving!"

Then a white tiger cub with purple stripes appeared and nodded. They made their way with the directions that Midnight gave them as they were walking Arisha was thinking about her brother.

All that she could remember about him was that he wanted to become a detective like her father, that he had green hair, he was very kind, and that she always made fun of him because he sort of looked like a girl. Arisha smiled happy that she remembered her brother so well; the part that made her sad was that she forgot his name.

She continued her way until she came upon a huge inn with screams of "Get back here you baka!" and "Make me pointy head!" along with some "At least I don't have ice for brains!" with an occasional "At least my hair doesn't look like some freaky pyramid!" Arisha giggled at all these comments immediately recognizing the Chinese voice of Midnight's boyfriend Tao Ren however the other voice was brand new to her. She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

As the door opened she came to meet the brown eyes that she grew up seeing.

* * *

Foxyvulpixie:Okay sorry for the cheesy ending. At least I updated. Please Review! 


	3. Poor poor Horo

Foxyvulpixie:Just noticed I don't think I put a disclaimer. Oops. Okay I won't put a disclaimer on any of the later chapters so it will be here. I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING if i did i would make horo not have his headband.

* * *

Hao was just sitting in the comfort of the living room alone when he heard a yell of "Get back here you baka!" with more comments that Hao did not feel like repeating.

Hao was guessing that Horo got Ren angry again with one out of 5 reasons:

1. Horo was stupid enough to drink the milk labeled 'REN'S MILK ONLY.'

2. Horo bugged Ren during his training

3. Horo was basically being his idiotic self

4. Horo was singing along to Green Day again

or 5. All of 1, 2, 3, and 4.

After a bump and a crash plus a few curses and insults from Anna the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" shouted Horo.

"We're not done with you yet!" called both Anna and Ren grabbing Horo by his collar and pulling him back into the TV room. Hao sat on the couch just listening to Horo's pitiful screams when the doorbell brought him back to reality.

"I'm coming!" he called as he got off the couch and headed toward the door. As he opened the door he saw a girl who looked oddly familiar. Hao looked her up and down from her hips to her neck to her hair then finally his eyes made a stop at the brown orbs that were also staring at him.

"Hao…" the girl whispered.

"Holy crud, Arisha?" whispered Hao back.

The girl lightly squealed and jumped on him. "Hao! Its sooooo good to see you!" called Hao's childhood friend.

Hao snapped back into reality and started hugging the girl back lightly. "Crud, Arisha how long has it been?" Hao asked as Arisha got off of him.

"It doesn't matter now. I missed you sooooo much." called the teenage girl.

"Why are you here anyway?" questioned Hao.

"Actually I came here to see my friend Midnight, have you seen her?"

"Oh, right, she should be outside training."

"Not anymore, I came in here to see what the commotion was about." called a voice from the hall.

"Wow Midnight didn't even hear you come in." commented Arisha at the black/red haired girl leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, well Arisha tell me is this that childhood friend you told me about?" responded the dual haired teen pointing to Hao.

"Hehe, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Hao told me about a little girl he grew up with and he mentioned the name Arisha so yeah I put the pieces of that puzzle together."

"Oh" said Arisha and Hao in unison.

"Yeah, oh. Now I've got to go hurt-ahem I mean- 'save' Horo from Ren and Anna's wrath."

"Yeah, sure you will." said Hao.

With that Midnight bolted out of the room and into the TV room shouting "Save some baka for me!"

"So where do you think this Horo guy is going to have to get a cast on? I bet his arm, leg, or ribs." commented Arisha considering Horo's screams –if possible- got louder.

"Well his brain already needed a cast because he was born that way, but besides that I think he'll need a full body cast." said Hao.

"Hmm, pizza?" asked Arisha looking for a new topic.

"Sure want to call Mario's?"

"Sure get him to deliver it in person I feel like beating a fat janitor today." said Arisha with an evil smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one who smiles evilly." said Hao jokingly but to make it seem real put a pout on his face.

"Well things change Hao, things change." replied Arisha but then quickly added. "Now order that pizza."

So the rest of the day went well except when Yoh came back and went to the TV room he told everyone to take Horo to the hospital………………………… but don't worry he's fine. Just a bit more brain damage, what's the difference from before?

* * *

Foxyvulpixie:Okay sorry if this one is pretty short. I will try to make it have more funniness. Hope you like. And they finally reunite! OMG. Okay that is over doing it. Hope you like it. 


	4. Can't think of a title for this chapter

Foxyvulpixie: Okay sorry for the wait people. If you guys are lucky I might update again today. I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING (you should know what goes after my shaman king disclaimer by now)

* * *

Hao's POV

As I awoke from my resting place (which happened to be on the bench outside) I looked down to see Arisha sleeping calmly with her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and removed a few strands of loose hair out of her face.

She had gotten so beautiful, hang on, wait a minute, what am I thinking? She's just an old friend of mine, but she was the only one who, no, I can't be falling for her! But I can't think that she is ugly and horrible, now that would be a lie. I can't forget about her either or give her the cold shoulder she means so much to me. No, I can never even try to forget about her so what will I do? I'll just be her friend yeah. Anyways why should want me, the guy that killed her parents? ...……Actually, she was my friend anyway, and besides who wouldn't want the great Hao Asakura? Yeah, but- My thoughts were silenced as a soft groan brought me back to reality.

Arisha slowly opened her eyes and when she realized where she slept she immediately blushed and got up and said "I am sooooo sorry Hao-sama."

I chuckled at her embarrassment.

"How did we get here anyway?" asked Arisha.

"From what I remember was that Cirus came back from her vacation and when everyone met you they loved you. We had a bit of a celebration that you and Cirus got back and we both seemed to get bored so you suggested that we look at the stars like we used to when we were little and we talked a bit and then you fell asleep and you looked so cute there so I decided to leave you alone and sooner or later I fell asleep too." I answered her.

She blushed a beet red and then half yelled half said to me "I am not cute!"

"What are you talking about you looked like a little angel." I said to her teasingly as I went inside the inn.

She stood out there for a couple of minutes till she came inside.

I was already at the table when she sat down.

End Hao's POV

Arisha's POV

Cute? Cute? Puhlease I am sooooo not cute. Why on earth did he say that? He can't be feeling what I am for him, could he? Naw, he wouldn't want a whiny little girl like me.

I sat at the table and everything went fine till Horo woke up.

He devoured everything off his plate and asked if I wanted to finish my food each time he did Hao bonked him on the head (I'm surprised that the spikes didn't hurt) and said "Let the girl eat, you pig."

I was happy that he still stood up for me when I needed it but when Horo asked for my food for about the 13th time I just let him have it.

I needed to make a phone call anyway.

End Arisha's POV

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but like I said I might add another chapter today. I wonder who Arisha is going to call... 


	5. Is Hao Jealouse?

Foxyvulpixie:Okay you people are really lucky 'cause I updated twice today and if I really feel bored I'll update thrice! (Is thrice a word?) And in this chapter I am sorry but yes, I think that Ryu will eventually turn gay cause who would want an evil ghost for a boyfriend? Sorry if I offended Ryu fans. Yes at further points of the story Midnight will be speaking for me.I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING IF I DID RYU WOULD BE GAY.

* * *

The day went on and Arisha still hadn't come out of her room since breakfast when she said she needed to make a call. When passing by the room you could hear her laughing and Hao was getting tired of not knowing what was going on. He couldn't spy on her because 1.Her window was shut and had blinds 2.He cared too much about her and respected her privacy (yeah, right who's Hao kidding) and 3.She would be angry and since Hao wouldn't hit a girl a girl would hit him.

So Hao sat on the bench where he and Arisha fell asleep and was wondering who the heck she could be talking to. A boyfriend maybe? Nah, maybe she had a sister he didn't know about? No, she told him she only had a brother. That's it she was talking to her brother who she finally found. At least that's what Hao thought.

In Arisha's room she was talking to her good friend Nichrome. "No way Nichrome, you didn't……..Oh my god are you serious? Hahahahah."

"Well I was thinking we could meet up at the café on the corner." said Nichrome.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure my friends will want to come too. Is that okay?"

"Okay the more the merrier right?"

"Yeah, thanks Nichrome I'll be there around 3 okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

"Alright, later." said Arisha as she finally hung up the phone.

She looked at the clock and it said 2:45.

"Plenty of time." said Arisha as she got off her bed and walked into the bathroom to bet ready.

Back to the others well, Midnight and Ren were training. Anna was just think of what was happening in the first chapter except Hao was thinking about why Arisha didn't tell him why she found her brother.

As Arisha came down the stairs she was looking as happy as ever. Hao came up to her and asked "Who were you talking to and why were you on the phone so long?"

"Simple Hao, I was talking to an old friend of mine and he invited me to the café at the corner."

"Is it a guy?" asked Horo who popped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why?" asked Arisha.

"Wait a minute, it's a guy? Well then I'm coming with you." said Hao getting a little overprotective.

"Aw, come on Hao I'm a big girl now." said Arisha.

"I know but still I don't even know who this guy is." said Hao rolling his eyes on how Arisha used her innocent little angel voice.

"Fine but then everyone else is coming who wants to."

"I'll come" said everyone except Tammy, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, and Jun.

"Why won't you guys come?" Yoh asked.

"Because I need to sort out my shopping bags." said Jun.

"Because I don't feel like it" said Anna.

"Because if there is no girl involved I'm not going. The author already thinks I'm gay enough." said Ryu.

"You mean you aren't gay?" said Midnight speaking for me. Ryu just growled.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Horo.

The rest just pointed at Anna.

"Oh, that makes it all clear." said Horo.

"I'M HOME EVERYBODY!" came a shout from the door.

"Sapphire's here!" said Cirus, Midnight, and Arisha.

"Yeah, you got that right!" said Sapphire who was holding several shopping bags and a suitcase.

"Sapphire it's so good to see you." said Horo running to her and kissing her.

"Awe, isn't that sweet." said Arisha and Hao sarcastically.

"Shut up." said Sapphire trying to get away from Horo while blushing.

"Now if you don't mind we have got somewhere to go." said Midnight.

"Oh, well I'll see y'all when you get back said Sapphire.

"I'll stay here with Sapphire." said Cirus.

"Okay then see 'ya later!" said the others as the walked out the door heading for an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

Foxyvulpixie:Okay now, Sapphire appeared in this chapter and she and Cirus are not all that important while Midnight will be. If you did not get it Sapphire and Horo are dating but more open about it unlike Midnight and Ren.


	6. The Truth is Told

Foxyvulpixie: Okay so I update I'm gonna start doing the response thing as for the reviews of the last chapter. I DO NO T OWN SHAMAN KING! if i did then my OCs will be in it...Unless it turns out bad then time for the original...

**kari tao(ren's little sister): **Sssh, keep quiet...That will come ina later chapter

**Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA :** Yeah, that would be amusing I might put that in the New Years special.

* * *

So where we left off everyone went off to see Nichrome. When they finally got to the eating place (you can imagine anywhere but it has to be fancy).

As they got to the table Arisha looked back and saw that the people with her were Yoh, Hao, Ren, Midnight, Horo (who was eating a chili dog at that moment), and the ghosts. She saw everyone and continued walking she eventually found a table outside with Nichrome sitting there. (Note: Since I don't want Hao and Nichrome to stick out they're wearing normal clothes.)

"Nichrome it's good to see you." said Arisha

"NICHROME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled everyone else (not the people eating obviously).

Nichrome looked up saw Arisha and said "Hey Arisha, nice to see you again."

He then looked over and saw the angry flaming glaring eyes staring/glaring at him from behind her.

"Uh Hao, Yoh, Midnight, Ren, Horo what are you doing here?"

"We live here its Japan obviously." said Yoh angrily. (Wow Yoh angry?)

"What are you doing here?" said Ren and Horo glaring at him.

"I stopped by and came here to see Arisha." Nichrome answered.

"Yeah, well you did now get out of here." said Hao.

"Hang on don't I get a say in this?" said Arisha. "What is going on? Nichrome how do you know the gang. How do you guys know Nichrome?"

Everyone sighed at her question and sat down and Arisha did too.

It was a circular table so from left to right this is how it went Nichrome, Arisha, Hao, Horo, Midnight, Ren, and then Yoh.

"Alright now explain." said Arisha who was getting annoyed because she didn't know what was going on.

"I was a shaman fight officant and then when my brother got killed by Ren I was angry. So I joined a group of shaman who wanted to destroy humans and create a shaman kingdom and I got in a fight with these guy or the 'gang' as you like to call them." said Nichrome sighing not mentioning exactly who his master was.

"That's horrible who would want to destroy humans and create a shaman only world? I mean we're all part human even if we are shaman."

At that point Hao was getting rather worried (I know OOC but deal with it!) what if Nichrome told Arisha he was his master Arisha hated Hao's idea and if she found out she would never talk to him again and he couldn't bare not having….what was he thinking? Arisha or no Arisha he was Hao Asakura the shaman with infinite mana!

Hao was brought back to earth by Arisha's voice asking "Nichrome you don't still want to, do you? I mean destroy humans and create an all shaman world, do you?"

"What? No of course not!"

"Okay good I was just wondering."

Nichrome saw how close Arisha was to Hao but she didn't know that he was his master and he killed her parents and her other parents also. Hao was the one who sent Nichrome to destroy the village that Arisha was staying at. He just couldn't bear to see her sad but he had to tell her the truth but it would be hard with everyone that hated him (excluding Hao who was just being over protective) right there.

"Arisha can I please speak with you, alone." said Nichrome.

"Sure." said Arisha.

"If you dare hurt her at all I will hunt you down." whispered Yoh as Nichrome stood up and scooted his chair in. (If you're wondering everyone is close to Arisha now but Midnight and Hao are her closest friends.)

"Nichrome what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Hao was the master of the group."

"What?"

"Hao was my master when I was in the group that wanted the shaman only world."

"But that would mean that…"

"Yes, he was the one that sent me to destroy that village you were staying at."

"Who else did he kill?"

"He killed the people who wouldn't work for him, he killed innocent people, he killed the people who found you and took care of you."

"How do you know the people who took care of me?"

"As Hao was setting the place on fire I saw a picture of you about 2 years ago with the people he killed but they were still sleeping when he set the house on fire. I bet he told you this already but he was the one who killed your real parents also. He also killed the people who lost the fights against our team, he killed…"

"Please no more. I have heard enough." said Arisha who was rubbing her eyes and on the brink of tears. "Please tell the gang that I didn't feel too good and had to go home."

"But Arisha they will kill me if I say that, they'll think I did something to you."

Arisha then kissed him on the cheek.

"Will that give you enough courage?" she said with a weak smile.

Nichrome then nodded still dumbstruck.

Arisha then hurried home trying to get her thoughts together.

* * *

So she finally found the truth... Don't worry they'll get back together (somehow) I will probably update this weekend or after. Ofcourse there will be the New Years special! 


	7. Christmas Special

Foxyvulpixie:Merry Christmas everybody! Or if your reading this early...you should know! If you donot celebrate christamas then happy holiday! Please note this has nothing to do with the original story. Now please enjoy!

One more thing:I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!

* * *

Christmas Special

"Deck the halls with cups of eggnog! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la"

"Shut up you baka! What is that horrible sound escaping from your mouth? I suggest you keep your mouth shut so we don't have to hear any more of it!"

As usual Ren and Horo were fighting again as they were putting up the lights on the house.

"Will you two stop fighting and start working!" yelled Anna from inside.

The boys quieted down and finished the job that so far took them 2 hours done in 45 minutes.

"Don't you dare say another word of your deranged song." said Ren as he saw Horo open his mouth.

Arisha was helping Yoh and Midnight decorate the Christmas tree and heard the boys arguing. Arisha sighed and said "Who bets that before the day is done Horo will have a lump on his head?"

"I" said everyone in the room and within earshot.

Hao came in the room with a box full of more ornaments for the tree.

They all worked together and were able to finish setting up the tree and Arisha had one ornament in her hand and was concentrating at Hao's hair.

"All done." said Yoh.

"Not completely…" said Arisha and then put the ornament she was holding on Hao's ear. "Now it's done."

Hao took off the ornament and said to Arisha while handing it to her "I think I'll stick to my earrings thank you."

Arisha giggled and put the ornament on the tree.

"It needs something a little bit more soulful you know?" said Horo as he came in the room with a lump on his head.

"Wow baka, did you even understand what you just said?" said Ren rolling his eyes.

"What did I just say?" said Horo.

Everyone except Horo did an anime fall.

"Whatever, I know what you mean and I'll be right back." said Hao and he dashed out of the room.

He quickly came back with a few candles. He placed a few on random places in the tree and said "Ready everybody?" and with that he created fire… the mistake was that he instead burnt the whole tree instead of just the candles.

Everyone sighed and Yoh then called "Cirus! Hao burnt the tree again!"

Arisha just sweat dropped and whispered to Horo "This happens every year?"

"Yup, Hao always finds one way or another to burn the tree…"

Cirus came in, saw the tree, sighed, and put her hands together, turned into her mage costume, and chanted the words "Within the soul of the heavens please save the tree that was burned by the minion of the devil world and save this gathering of ours full of togetherness and wishes."

With that the tree was restored and held an eerie white glow surrounding it and to Hao's joy the candles were lit.

Everyone smiled and thanked Cirus who then chose that moment to walk out of the room.

The day went on uneventfully…that is till dinner. Anna had for once helped with the cooking and helped set the table and everyone thought this would be that one Christmas when nobody would get hurt or burned (cough Hao cough).

The first half of the dinner went well and at that point Horo had been driven mad at the silence and yelled out "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REGULAR NOISY DINNER!"

Everyone was surprised by Horo's sudden outburst. Yoh sighed and said "I'm sorry Anna, I know how you like your silence but I agree with Horo I'm usually used to yelling and the sound of you slapping people during dinner."

"I agree." said Hao.

Everyone agreed at the table, even Anna and that was when the chaos started.

Midnight tried to teach Horo how to use chopsticks but failed miserably as Manta was knocked out as Horo tried to get the sticks apart. Ren tried the same with Hao and Manta had to be taken away in an ambulance. Ryu tried to get Yoh and Anna to kiss but only got slapped in return. Midnight tried what Ryu attempted and actually succeeded. All in all it was a chaotic dinner that was basically normal in the Asakura household. At one point of time everyone decided to open presents. Here is what everyone got.

Anna's Gifts

Necklace-Yoh

Perfume-Ryu

Ice Figurine-Horo and Sapphire

Chinese Fan-Ren and Jun

Bath kit-Cirus and Tamao

Book-Midnight

Bandana-Hao

100 ways to get idiots to shut up-Arisha

Yoh's Gifts

Headphones-Anna

Sword-Ryu

Helmet-Horo

Life time supply of oranges-Midnight, Sapphire, Cirus, and Arisha

Gameboy-Ren and Jun

Green Day CD-Tamao

Pokemon Game-Hao

Ryu's Gifts

Life supply of hair gel-everyone

Horo's Gifts

Snowboard-Yoh and Anna

Helmet-Ryu

Kiss and skateboard-Sapphire

How to think for dummies-Ren

New boarding outfit-Jun

Tickets to Antarctica for snowboarding contest-Midnight, Cirus, and Arisha

New hat-Tamao

Body Armor-Hao

Sapphire's Gifts

Snowboard-Yoh and Anna

Perfume-Ryu

Kiss and crystal rose-Horo

Chinese Fan-Ren and Jun

Same as what they gave Horo-Midnight, Cirus, and Arisha

CD player-Tamao

Skateboard-Hao

Ren's Gifts

Sword-Yoh, Anna, and Ryu

Anger Management 101-Horo and Hao

New Battle clothes-Jun

Kiss and sword set-Midnight

Stereo-Cirus, Arisha, and Tamao

Midnight's Gifts

Motorcycle-Yoh, Anna, and Ryu

Snowboard-Horo and Sapphire

Kiss and crystal rose along with a night at a fancy restaurant-Ren

New Battle Outfit-Jun

Anger Management 101 as a joke and surround sound stereo system-Arisha, Cirus, and Tamao

Portable DVD system-Hao

Cirus's Gifts

Staff-Yoh and Anna

Motorcycle-Ryu

Snowboard-Horo and Sapphire

Chinese fan and diamond bracelet-Ren, Jun, and Midnight

CD player-Arisha and Tamao

Diamond Studded Cell phone-Hao

Arisha's Gifts

Skateboard-Anna, Yoh, and Ryu

Ice Figurine-Horo and Sapphire

Chinese fan and necklace-Ren, Jun, and Midnight

CD player-Arisha and Tamao

Kiss (whoa!) and jewelry set-Hao

Tamoa's Gifts

Spa Ticket-Anna, Yoh, Ryu, and Arisha

Ice Figurine-Horo and Sapphire

Chinese fan, facial pack, and anklet-Ren, Jun, and Midnight

Karate Lessons-Hao

Hao's Gifts

Slap-Anna

Gameboy-Yoh and Ryu

Body Armor-Horo

100 Ice Figurines in case the first 99 melted-Sapphire

Big Book for Pyromaniac-Ren and Midnight

Hair Care Products-Jun and Tamao

Kiss (another Whoa!) and a flame resistant punching bag-Arisha

Everyone was happy with their gifts except Ren who was angry at Horo (as usual) and it turns out that body armor worked pretty well. And to all a good night.

* * *

If you wonder where Hao and Horo got the money Horo stole some of Ren's money and Hao used his 'special tab' at the stores which basically means that he stole it at night. Lucklily nobody really cared since he stole from the stores that had plenty of duplicates. As for the kisses that were exchanged between Hao and Arisha the is only the beginning! 


	8. How Sweet right?

Foxyvulpixie:Wow another update you people sure are lucky. I just didn't have anything to do so why not an update? So I might update again today or tommorrow so I can put up the New Years special. The next chapter might be explaining what went on in Arisha's room. I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! 

**Kari Tao (Ren's little sister):** It's okay he will probably be the special for my double digits (that means probably Chapter 11 or later)

**Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA**: Thanks, and it looks like you got your wish I updated pretty fast huh:)

* * *

Nichrome's POV

I was still a little shocked from the kiss and about 30 seconds later I regained my senses.

I walked towards the table and when the gang saw I was alone they started to glare at me.

"Where is Arisha?" Hao asked and for the first time since the shaman fight he seemed really angry.

"She said she didn't feel too good and went home."

"What are you talking about, she seemed fine before."

"Well that was before the truth came around."

"You didn't."

"I did. I told her about everything and about everyone you killed."

"Did you tell her that I stopped killing?"

"I couldn't tell her because when I was about to she started feeling sick."

"Grrr, fine everyone, let's go home. I need to talk to her."

Everyone nodded and I followed them.

"Why are you coming?" said Ren.

"I don't have a place to stay and when I made a phone call with Arisha she said I could stay with you she seemed quite happy when she said it so I don't want to disappoint her."

He nodded and I followed them Midnight was the first to talk to me.

"Say Nichrome do you have a crush on Arisha?" she said and since we were walking in the back no one else could hear.

I blushed a bit and nodded.

She chuckled and said "Well I would say you have a decent chance with her. I suggest you watch out though probably by next week Hao and Arisha will be on good terms."

I was surprised "They get along that well?"

"Actually no, but Arisha just has this thing for Hao where no matter what he's done she'll forgive him after a while even if it's really bad."

"Then how do you know I have a chance with her?"

"Because Nichrome you saved her and the only other person who did that was Hao and her brother…" Her face seemed to sadden when she mentioned Arisha's brother.

We continued talking and I found that Midnight was quite understandable and you could talk to her and she would give you advice once she finds out you have a love problem.

Although I did not find it that comfortable when Ren kept on looking back from his conversation with Yoh and glared at me…

Arisha's POV

Once I got home I found Anna watching TV.

"Hey Arisha, why back so soon?" asked Sapphire and Cirus who were watching with her.

"I didn't feel so good."

"Do you want me to go up and check on you once I'm done with dinner?" asked Tamao who was at the stove. I shook my head and headed up stairs to my room.

I passed Midnight and Ren's room (they have two beds of course!) Sapphire and Cirus's room, Yoh and Anna's room, Hao's room, and then I finally came to my room.

I realized that Nichrome would be coming with them so I set a bed for him and then sat on my bed trying to think as I put my Simple Plan CD in my CD player and listened to it while I thought like I usually did when I had a problem.

No POV (downstairs)

"Hello Anna, Sapphire, Troublemaker, Tamao, World's Worst Comedian, Cream Puff, Jun, and Gay man." greeted Midnight from the door calling some people from their nicknames which meant they were back.

"Arisha's playing her Simple Plan CD, what happened?"

"Man, so it's that bad?"

"Well, it either was really bad or Arisha is trying to become like Midnight."

Midnight glared at her when Hao asked "What's so bad about Arisha playing her Simple Plan CD?"

"That's what happens when she needs to get out some thoughts and when she needs to get out some thoughts that normally means she doesn't want to accept the truth or is pretty sad."

Nichrome then came to the door the door when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" said Anna more cold then usual.

"It doesn't matter beat him u…"

"What Ren meant to say is that Nichrome was invited here by Arisha and I say we give him an enjoyable stay since Arisha seems to care about him." said Midnight interrupting her boyfriend.

Ren opened his mouth to say something when Midnight sent him a glare as if saying 'Say one more bad thing about him and I will hit you so hard you won't know what month it is…' it was the first time Tao Ren had ever been intimidated by a girl and if his own girlfriend was against him he knew he had to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm gonna go check on Arisha now" said Hao as he walked up the stairs.

"Be careful when someone interrupts her thoughts she can get pretty angry…" warned Cirus.

"Don't worry about me, remember she can forgive me easily…" replied Hao as he continued to walk up the steps.

Everything was quiet now as yells were heard from upstairs when finally Hao walked down the steps with his hair a bit messed up and his clothes somewhat messy and a slap mark that would send Anna's out of business…

"She said she will be fine in a day or two…" and with that he passed out and his brother caught him just before he reached the floor.

* * *

Foxyvulpixie:Okay are you people happy now? Like I said I might update again today but for sure I will update tommorrow... 


	9. The Talk

Foxyvulpixie:Okay another update! This one is really important it is not just to answer your question but this might be the most serious one I have ever wrote!

No reviews for the last chapter...I know I updated pretty fast...

* * *

'What happened in there?' you ask well this will answer your question…

Hao walked into Arisha's room and found her sitting on her bed; eyes wide open, looking down. Hao kneeled down before her and lifted her chin so she faced him.

Her eyes were dull no sparkle, lifeless, no emotion at all, and that somewhat surprised Hao. Hao shook her gently and her eyes still had no emotion.

Hao shook her a bit more roughly and slowly the sparkle came back.

Hao sighed in relief, Arisha however seemed angry someone awoke her from her thoughts. She saw who it was and glared at him.

She then said angrily "What are you doing here? Wondering if I had anyone else to care about so you can kill them?"

"What? No, of course not! I came to see if you were okay."

"I was okay Hao, I was fine and dandy with my life 'till you came and took away my parents and my brother!"

Hao was shocked at her words and became slightly angry at her "Yeah, well you know what? It's not my fault your father was a powerful shaman!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault I was born!" yelled Arisha who was now on the brink of tears.

Hao then realized what he said then said "No, I mean, I don't know what I want anymore…"

"Well, you wanted someone to follow you, and then when you couldn't have my father you decided to go for me?"

"Yes! I mean, no!"

"What do you want from me? You want me to say I'm sorry for being born? For trying to care for you? For trying to help you? Well you know what? I'm sorry for being alive! Are you happy now?"

"NO! I need you to be happy with me!"

"Why do you need that of all things? I try to do everything you want me to but I doubt I can do that!"

"I need you by my side because…..because…"

"Because what? So you can just throw me aside again? You killed innocent people Hao! Nichrome told me you killed the people who saved me from the blizzard when you didn't find me!"

"What? I killed the people…who took care of you?"

"Yes! Didn't you know? The old couple you killed that were asleep and you burnt their house down? Nichrome said he saw a picture of the married couple with me!"

"Well then, why didn't I see you there!"

"Because I already left, I left to go search for you and my brother!"

"Listen just calm down, I just want you to…"

"To what? It's always what you want Hao!"

"No it's not!"

"I see no more point to talk to you. All you tell me is lies! I don't want you in my life anymore!"

"You may not want me in your life but I need you in mine!"

"Why? Why do you need me? Like you told me before when we were little 'I can have anyone I want to be with me, they just need to be strong and beautiful.' You can have anyone so why do you want me?"

"Because I love you!"

"You what?"

"I love you okay? Are you happy now? I said it! I never wanted to fall in love! But you were just too beautiful, so happy, and you actually cared about me!"

"Beautiful? I'm ugly and…" Arisha never got to finish for Hao had cut her off by pressing his lips on hers.

Arisha was surprised and when Hao pulled away he whispered to her "Stop doubting yourself, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're strong all you need is just to stop doubting yourself."

"Hao…"

"Yes?"

"I will forgive you I just want to get one thing off my conscience first."

"And what would that be?" asked Hao pulling away from her abit.

"This." with that she slapped him and then helped him get up and gently pushed him out of her room.

"I still need to think a bit more I'll be fine in about 1 or 2 days. Tell Nichrome that he can sleep in my room and ask Tamao if she can bring my food up to my room okay? Bye." she kissed Hao on the nose and went back to her room.

"She seems fine now but my cheek feels like it's burning!"

* * *

Foxyvulpixie:Wow Arisha sure can slap a guy. Hao finally admits it! Ain't that sweet okay so just wait for the next one which is the New Year's Special! 


	10. New Years Special

Foxyvulpixie:Okay I'm going to Elemental Horo's house for new year and to everyone happy new year! My newOCs appearing in here will not be in here anymore unless for another special. If you want to know what Kiana looks like check my profile. 

Enchanting Sorceress: Thanks for the advice I'll keep that in mind

isa18: Thanks! I'm not really one for hugs though...Oh well

kari tao (ren's little sister): Well maybe if I can make Ch. 11 really long he might be in there (no promises though okay?)

Glimmern-glitas:Thanks and happy new year!

Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA:Here's that part you wanted...

* * *

"Thank goodness it isn't like what happened during Christmas…" said Ren who was sitting on the couch speaking with Midnight.

"Yeah everything actually might go as planned this year…"

"I'm fine as long as the tape we put on that baka's mouth doesn't wear out."

Midnight laughed.

It was New Year's Eve and the whole house was bustling Midnight and Ren just finished their job of keeping Horo quiet (they used duck tape on his mouth(that's the most effective way!)) and were on the couch relaxing.

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation.

"I'll get it!" yelled Arisha as she went for the doorbell.

As she opened the door she saw the X-Laws (not Lyserg) and said happily "Hello and welcome. I kept Hao busy so…"

"ARISHA! THE PUNCHING BAG YOU GAVE ME ISN'T BURNING!"

"THAT'S THE POINT HAO!"

"GRRR, I WILL MAKE YOU LIGHT I SWEAR IT!"(the punching bag of course not Arisha!)

Arisha sighed and the X-laws came in.

Everyone was talking when Arisha got up and said "Excuse me, I better check on Hao…"

As soon as she said that the punching bag came through the wall on fire. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET IT TO LIGHT!" yelled Hao as he showed his head from the wall.

"Hao! Attack him!" yelled Marco.

The X-Laws followed their orders but all the attacks were deflected from fangs with purple stripes all bunched together. "What?"

"Don't touch the pyromaniac." said Arisha as she continued up the steps withdrawing her spirit's attack.

"Shanni shield me and Hao from view please." "Shanni did so by summoning the same shield but this time used it to make sure Hao and Arisha were hidden from view.

A few yells and screams were heard and finally Arisha came out of the room dragging Hao by his poncho and saying "Okay Hao do you understand now that if there is a hole in the wall then you will get hurt, understood?"

Hao just nodded rather dizzily.

Arisha then sighed and plopped him down on the couch and sat down next to him. "Sorry for the interruption and X-Laws dare try to get Hao again and soon you'll be meeting God."

All of the X-Laws except Marco nodded and he said "I am not going to listen to some girl that seems to be a follower of Hao."

"Follower? Look who's talking Mr. Short-shorts."

Marco then said "I am not a follower of Iron Maiden Jeanne I am one of her most trusted advisors."

"Yeah, and Horo's the reincarnation of Albert Einstein."

Marco then grew angry and attacked her with his spirit. A giant red hand then appeared in front of Arisha blocking the attack.

"Marco, calm down, yes Hao is here but it seems this girl can keep him under control." said Jeanne as she stepped out of the iron maiden. Marco just growled and then sat down.

"Anna, Hao blew a gigantic hole in the wall!" yelled Arisha.

Anna came in slapped Hao and then yelled "YOH YOU HEARD HER HE'S YOUR BROTHER SO FIX THE HOLE!"

Yoh sulked into the room with a ladder a board and some nails. "How ironic I'm the younger sibling and I have to clean my big brother's mess…" Yoh mumbled.

Jun then came in and said "That's not too bad I remember what I had Ren do for me when I was little.

"Oooh, what did little Renny have to do?" said Horo with a red mark across his mouth.

"Who took off the duck tape?" said Ren and Midnight angrily.

"Ha! That's what you get for thinking that I was gay!" said Ryu peaking his head through the hall. Midnight and Ren ran after him carrying super glue and more duck tape that is after that duck taped Horo's mouth closed again.

"Hang on there's one more thing that I need to do." said Cirus who came through the hall and wrote on Horo's duck taped mouthed 'Do not remove 'till next New Years!'

Cirus then ran out of the room as Horo got a mirror and chased after her.

"Come on everyone time to eat!" called Tamao and Manta from the kitchen.

As everyone ate dinner the Hanagumi came along with the rest of Hao's followers, Pilica came (much to Midnight's dismay), and Ryu's friends came.

Dinner was full of shouting, slapping, and whining.

Horo sat by Midnight's chair whimpering to take the duck tape off so he could eat. So far it wasn't working then Horo got an idea (sadly it would be his only one 'till next year, wait it's New Year's Eve!). He took off his headband and shook his head causing his hair to become messy (A/N:drool) and tapped Midnight's shoulder. She looked towards him thinking she would be facing the same stupid baka ainu and instead he found a cute guy with his hair all lose (A/N:Me and Midnight are too alike, Horo looks waaaay better without his headband) and immediately took off the duck tape on his mouth (gently)and gave him food.

She knew it was Horo but couldn't resist, without his headband he was (dare I say it) a little bit cuter than Ren. Horo knew Ren was glaring at him but he didn't care now he had something to do when he wanted Midnight to do something.

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully until 11:00 that was when Hao made that crazy announcement. "Okay people! There is a lot of love going around in this house so when it is officially the New Year kiss the person you love!"

Arisha then walked up to him and helped him down from the table he was standing on "Hao how many fruit drinks did you have?"

"Well when you told me to stop I already had 54."

"Man, I didn't think you could get crazy on that stuff."

Then two boys and Kiana came through the door one had black hair and red streaks that was somewhat messy and the other had dark brown hair that covered his eyes.

"Big brother!" called Midnight as she went toward the one with the same hair color as hers and also hugged Kiana.

"It's good to see you sis." said Kiana to Midnight.

"Yeah, little sis, hope we're not too late." said Midnight's brother.

"Dustin, Kiana, good to see you both." said Ren as he came into view.

"Tell me Ren, will I be expecting a brother-in-law anytime soon?" joked Dustin as he nudged Ren's arm.

"Tell me bro, who's your friend?" asked Midnight.

"Oh right this is my friend Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." said Midnight.

Well to make a long story short everyone was introduced and they got into the middle of the countdown "30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24 ,23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Hao and Arisha kissed, Anna and Yoh kissed, Sapphire and Horo kissed, Midnight and Ren kissed, Mari and Jacob kissed, Kanna and Dustin kissed, and Kiana and Nichrome kissed.

"Oh yeah, and Ren?" asked Midnight.

"Yeah?" said Ren

"Happy Birthday" said Midnight as she kissed him.

It was a great, humorous, romantic, and overall crazy New Year!

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! Sorry I couldn't get that much about Ren's birthday though I was wrapped up on the New Years topic... 


	11. Bad News Always Comes First

foxyvulpixie:Okay, hi people I'm back! I kinda lost track of where we are though. '' Anyway I hope you like this. I just got out of my punishment. Hope you like this addition to reunited!

* * *

It was a regular day in the Asakura household. Horo and Ren were fighting and everyone was ignoring them and Anna and Midnight were getting close to their breaking point so they could slap them silly. Arisha went out to clear her head and went for a walk in the park. 'Why would Hao say such a thing? I mean….he told me not to doubt myself but I just feel so alone. What about my brother? I miss him……Grrr why can't I remember his name? I remember something; it started with a Lys… What came after the Lys? I feel so horrible all of a sudden.

"_Big brother, wait up!" said a young Arisha._

"_Hurry up Arisha!" said a voice from down the hall. "I'm coming!" shouted the little girl. She then tripped and fell. The young Arisha was wearing dark blue pants and a pink short sleeved shirt. "Here, I'll help you." said a voice Arisha looked up to see her brother holding out his hand smiling at her._

Arisha then came back to earth when she felt something hit her. She looked up and saw a storm was brewing. She walked under a tree and decided to wait the storm out.

"Arisha, what are you doing here?" Arisha opened her eyes to see short Manta with a bag of groceries.

"Oh hello Manta what are you doing here?" asked Arisha although she could already guess.

"Anna sent me out to do shopping, do you mind if I wait the rain out here with you?"

"Not at all."

The short midget then sat down and the two then sat in silence. "Arisha, it seems that you have not been yourself lately, you know ever since you found out about Hao." said Manta, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Manta I just want to find out more about my past. I don't really feel like talking to Hao or anyone around this time."

"Would you like me to leave then?"

"No, it's good to have company. I missed having someone to talk to. Normally Hao would do that for me, but he's been out a lot lately as well. I think he's avoiding me."

"I guess."

"Say, Manta. Do you believe that we are all equal?"

"Of course."

"Hao does not seem to think so."

"Well, that's just his opinion I guess."

"I told him before that he should do anything he can to become shaman king…I didn't think that he would kill those people……just to do my wish."

"Well then you must have meant a lot to him."

"I don't think so. He probably just thought I was dead and wanted to fulfill my last wish."

"Don't think that Arisha, Hao at least must have liked you."

"Yeah, just like he likes Horo. He wants Horo to be dead and to honor his stupidity he will do one thing for him."

"Haha, very funny, but I'm serious."

"I guess. I always wanted to be just like Hao when I was younger. As crazy as it sounds, it was true. I wanted to become powerful. I wanted to do everything he could do, but every time I got stronger, so did he. Eventually I learned that I could never beat him. But I guess people could always wish right?"

"Yeah, everyone can still wish."

"I don't think that this rain will let up anytime soon huh Manta?"

"Yeah, wait I think I see someone."

"Let me see."

They both looked ahead and saw no one other than Midnight trudging through the rain with only her black poncho to shield her from the cloud's tears. Her eyes were emotionless. Her look was cold. She was definitely not herself. Even if she was mean at points she normally had a bored look not one that would send a child running.

"Do you think we should get her?" asked Manta.

"No, when she has that look, she needs to be alone."

_Everything WAS normal in the Asakura household when all of a sudden the phone rang. Yoh answered it and said, "Hello? Yes, this is the Asakura Residence……Yes she is here right now…Okay, who is this? ……. Oh, I see….That's horrible….Midnight!" _

"_Coming Yoh!" _

"_Here the phone is for you." _

"_Thanks Yoh……Hello? …… Yes, this is her…….What? No, that can't be! I told them not to!" Midnight then burst out into tears and ran out._

Eventually it stopped raining and Arisha and Manta went back to their 'home'. When they got home the first thing they noticed was Horo tied upside down in the tree nearby their house. When they got in they could see through the window in the back that Ren was tied the same way. They both sighed and thought that things must have really gotten crazy while they were gone.

"Have you guys seen Midnight?" asked Ren when he saw them walk in.

"Yeah, she seemed upset." said Arisha.

"I'll ask what happened later if that's alright with you." said Manta as he scurried away hearing Anna call his name.

Arisha sighed and asked, "What did you guys do and what happened to Midnight?"

Horo then said, "We tore up the house because Spike got worked up over a joke…" started Horo and then Ren said, "As for Midnight, Yoh called her because someone called asking for her. She had an outburst and then ran out the door. I wonder what they said, it must take something really bad to get her to cry. It must be really bad, I mean, her parents were supposed to come and visit this weekend. What a bad start."

By now both Horo's and Ren's faces were red from the blood rushing to their heads.

"Anna can I get them down now? Their red heads are kinda freaking me out," said Arisha.

"Fine, you two better now wreck the house like that again or else you'll be living in that tree!" said Anna. Arisha got them down and just at that moment Midnight came in the room looking rather sad. "Midnight, there you are, what happened?" asked Yoh who came in the room.

"M….m…m-m-my p-p-parents a-are d-dead…" Midnight stuttered the words out.

Arisha then shouted out, "I know my brother's name!" Everyone looked at the two and were shocked at both of their outrageous news.

* * *

I'm sorry Kari Tao (Ren's little sister) that I couldn't put Lyserg in this one. I started this one a few weeks ago but when I got grounded I couldn't work on it. Sorry if it's a little short. I heard that my cousin's friend is copying this story so if you know any author that has a story like this can you please report them? Please and thank you! Please review! 


	12. Mystery Solved, Problem Occurs

Foxyvulpixie: Yes, I know, I'm a very bad person. I haven't updated in months and I feel really bad about it. This is just a rather short one and it just picks up where we left off, as always. I'm very sorry and I will try to update more often now...Yeah I know, I said that before...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king

---------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the house got Midnight to sit down on the couch along with Arisha. Midnight was drinking a cup of hot chocolate and was shivering slightly. Ren was sitting next to her, doing his best to comfort her and not looking pathetic at the same time. Yoh was in a chair next to them with a sympathetic look on his face.

Yoh sighed and was the first to speak, "So, let me get this straight. Your parents, they were flying in from one of their vacations, but the plane they were on, suddenly had mechanical difficulties and crashed?"

Midnight nodded solemnly, "That's right…"

Arisha looked down, "Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry about it okay? I don't really remember my parents, so you can get through this…"

Midnight wiped some of the falling tears and laughed lightly, "You know, I haven't cried in years."

Then Ren moved aside as Arisha hugged Midnight, "Then I believe it's time that you let it out now…."

Ren got off the couch and let Arisha sit down. He looked to Horo, "Do you think that Sapphire knows yet?"

Horo looked down, "Yeah, I'm sure they contacted her as well, I'm just sad I can't be with her right now…"

Hao then walked in from through the front door with Nichrom to see the scene happening. He blinked, "What did I miss?"

Yoh sighed and brought them into the hallway as he explained what had happened…." So Midnight is rather emotional right now, okay? So Hao, don't say anything that could possibly make her even more hurt, got it? Or else you'll never hear the end of it from Anna…"

Hao nodded, "Got it…." 'This must be what Arisha felt when I….' Hao shook his head, trying not to remember that.

The night was solemn and rather quiet. Midnight and Arisha stayed in their rooms, Hao disappeared once again, and even Horo kept his mouth shut.

oOo Next Day oOo

Yoh entered Arisha's room after she granted him permission, "Hey Arisha, sorry that everyone is focusing on Midnight right now…but I remember yesterday you said that you found out your brother's name? I just wanted to stop by and say, that's great." He smiled at her, the first smile they got from Yoh since what happened yesterday.

Arisha smiled, "Thanks for caring Yoh. And yeah, I found out his name. Maybe you know him, does green hair ring a bell?"

Yoh was astounded, "Nichrom is your brother?"

Arisha almost fell off the bed, "No Yoh! Lyserg! Do you know him?"

Yoh sweat dropped, "Oh right, Lyserg. Lyserg Diethel, he's your brother? Wow, I never would have guessed."

Arisha smiled, "So you know him? Did he say anything about me? Are you friends with him? Is he a good shaman now? Did his dowsing skills help you in any way?"

Yoh smiled, "Yeah, I know him. He's a good friend of ours, he helped us out a lot during the Shaman Tournament." He couldn't exactly remember all of her questions and stuck with the basics.

Arisha started jumping up and down on the bed, "So where is he right now?"

Yoh thought, "He went back to London for a while. He'll be coming back in about a week..." He saw Arisha's face drop slightly, she must've wanted to see her brother then and now. He sweat dropped, "But…if he heard that we found his little sister I'm sure he'll do his best to come back early."

Arisha smiled again, "Thanks Yoh, now I know my last name. I'm Arisha Diethel!"

oOo

Hao heard Arisha from downstairs, "Well it seems that Arisha figured out her last name. I didn't really think she would be related to that broccoli head though…"

Yoh was walking down the stairs, "Oh come on Hao, be happy for Arisha."

Hao looked to his brother, "How can I now that I know that she is related to that green-haired freak?"

Yoh sweat dropped, "Maybe you two could settle your differences… you know, for Arisha?"

Hao looked to Yoh, "That will happen just as soon as Chocolove stops telling horrible jokes."

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Chocolove from the other room.

Yoh sighed, "Well you'll have to put up with him Hao, because Arisha is calling him right now…"

Nichrom entered the house, "So Arisha figured out who her brother was? Do you honestly think that Lyserg will easily believe her?"

Yoh sighed, "I'm not positive about that, but for Arisha's sake, let's hope so…"

oOo

Lyserg was in London, staying in a hotel. He left Yoh the number of the room he was staying, as well as the Hotel name. He blinked as the phone rang, "I wonder who that could be." He walked into the room with a phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Um, hello, this may be a bit odd, but I'm Arisha…and I think you could be my older brother…"

---------------------

Foxyvulpixie: Odd ending, I understand that. Very corny too, I understand that. I just realized how odd the names were and I highly apologize. But apparently, some people still like this story, so I'll continue it, none the less. Please review. And if you have any way as to help me make this story better feel free to message me. Bye then.


End file.
